Meu Nerd Atrapalhado
by MrsJiggly
Summary: Ela, a líder de torcida linda, meiga e... assustadoramente estabanada, sério quem diabos permitiu que Isabella Swan fosse capitã das líderes de torcida em Forks High School? Ele, nerd, desajeitado, tímido, viciado em café e tristemente apaixonado. Ele não consegue se declarar. Como fazer esse clichê acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

– Você cheira a frésias e morango - Ele me disse com um sorriso tímido. Sorri de volta.

– E você cheira a... bem... a café? - Falei meio icrédula, enquanto me inclinava pra checar se eu estava realmente certa. Ele riu meio corado.

– É que eu derrubei café em mim mesmo, hoje de manhã. Está tão ruim assim? - Ele me olhou constrangido. Sorri. Ele era tão fofo. E tão atrapalhado.

– Não, eu gosto de café. Café é ótimo. Muito bom mesmo. Sério. - E de fato, agora eu gostava. Café sempre me lembraria ele, o _meu nerd atrapalhado_.


	2. Cap 01 - Pobre Volvo acidentado

**POV. Edward**

Acordei, como sempre, meia hora antes do meu despertador. É eu sei, não tem sentido em ter um se eu acordo antes dele se manifestar. Procurei meus óculos e fui atrás de me arrumar para ir para a escola. Estava animado, hoje iria ter teste de história e eu estava devidamente preparado para isso. Depois de vestido, tentei arrumar meu cabelo desastroso. Ugh, porque só eu nessa família tenho o cabelo assim? O que custava ele ficar em uma única direção? Depois de ter tentado, fracassado, desistido e me rendido, desci para o café. Ao chegar na cozinha encontrei minha mãe cantarolando alegremente enquanto fazia suas maravilhosas omeletes.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Cumprimentei feliz.

- Bom dia querido, estamos animados? – Sorriu docemente. Bom, deixe-me esclarecer alguns fatos: Minha mãe, Esme Cullen era simplesmente a mulher mais encantadora deste mundo. Era meio que muito protetora, mais comigo do que com meus irmãos, era a melhor cozinheira e jardineira do mundo inteiro. Ela sonhava em ser arquiteta, mas como acabou engravidando de Emment, meu irmão/armário mais velho, teve que desistir da faculdade. Mas ela não reclama, na verdade ela diz que Emment apareceu na hora certa, porque segundo ela, se tivesse feito à faculdade, ela e meu pai, Carlisle, acabariam nunca tendo tempo um para o outro, já que ele era simplesmente um dos maiores cirurgiões dos Estados Unidos.

- Claro! Hoje eu tenho teste de história, e sinto que me sairei muito bem – Abri um sorriso enorme ao pensar no A+ que logo apareceria no meu boletim.

- BOOOOOM DIAAA EDDIEZITO, como vai o Darth Volter, magricelo? – Bom, esse seria Emment, uma porta estúpida, com aspecto de gorila, que simplesmente amava implicar com meu gosto por Star Wars. Veja bem, eu disse gosto, não vício. Eu não sou viciado, poderia muito bem viver sem todos os meus 68 pôsteres que estão colados nas paredes do meu quarto.

- Darth Vader, Emment! Vader! E não me chame de Eddiezito se não eu te mato! – Respondi indignado. Ele não tinha o direito de falar desse jeito com o maior vilão de todos os tempos. Um fato sobre Emment: O que ele tem de músculos lhe falta de neurônios. E tinha menos direito ainda de me chamar desse apelido estúpido. – E eu também não sou magricelo, você é que parece um gorila.

- Ui, o neném da mamãe vai tentar me matar com os cambitinhos que ele chama de braços. – Gargalhou. – Você não tem senso de humor, Eddie. Mãe cadê a pulguinha?

- A pulguinha está indo para lhe chutar no seu ponto sensível, caso você a chame assim outra vez. Bom dia Ed, Bom dia mãe. – Já falei que amo minha irmã? Tirando o fato que ela me trata como se eu fosse três anos mais novo que ela, sendo que a diferença era de 3 minutos, ela era o máximo.

- Bom dia querida. Alice nada de ameaças. Emment nada de apelidos, já disse a você que isso não tem graça. – Mamãe ralhou – Edward, querido, pode ir avisar a seu pai que o café está pronto?

- Não é necessário, minha lady. Teu cavaleiro já está aqui. – Meu pai apareceu todo pomposo, com a mesma frase de todas as manhãs. – Bom dia queridos.

- Pai, quando a gente era pequeno, podia até ser legal ouvir essa falinha aí. Mas depois de todos esses anos cansa, né – Disse Emment. Nisso ele tinha razão. – Podemos comer logo?

Café da manhã, fomos para a escola. Alice, como sempre, foi de carona com Jasper, a quem Emment apelidou de Soldadinho de Chumbo, por causa do amor dele por histórias de guerras civis. Emment foi no monstro que ele finge ser um carro e eu no meu amado volvo. Ganhei-o quando fiz 16 anos e tirei minha carteira de motorista. Aquele carro era a minha paixão. E eu morria de ciúmes dele. Somente eu podia mexer nele. Mas ninguém. Estava atrás de estacionar ele um pouco mais perto do prédio da escola, quando senti um baque. Olhei pelo retrovisor e entendi o que havia acontecido. Um maldito Fiat Uno verde esbarrou na traseira no meu neném. Entendam: UM CARRO ESBARROU NO MEU VOLVO. Nada no mundo teria me preparado para aquilo. A dor que eu senti quando desci do carro e vi um amassadinho e alguns arranhados nele, foi até o fundo da minha alma. Tenho certeza que se o Fiat uno tivesse passado por cima de mim, teria doído menos. Eu quase chorei. Mas preferi deixar isso para depois. Agora eu iria amassar a cara de quem fez isso. Como, eu não sei. Emment tem razão, eu não sou exatamente o cara mais forte deste mundo. Bom, eu conseguiria pelo menos acertar um bom soco na cara do infeliz, sem quebrar a mão, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Ah meu Deus, me perdoe. – Me virei e estaquei quando percebi quem estava no maldito uno. Era ela. Todos os meus planos de torturas e golpes que eu poderia acertar em quem fez isso no volvo simplesmente sumiram.


	3. Cap 02 - Esmeraldas escondidas

Oie, aqui estou eu, para dizer as boas vindas à minha fanfic (: Espero que vocês estejam realmente gostando, e queria pedir para vocês comentarem. Mais de 300 pessoas já leram e só 8 vieram comentar (obrigada à vocês, meus amores. Fizeram meu dia). Bom, espero que gostem. P.S.: Edward é meu u_u

* * *

- Eu estava distraída, e acabei fazendo isso. Droga, droga, droga. Você está bem? Olha foi sem querer, eu juro. Céus olha isso, não se preocupe eu vou pagar, ele vai ficar novinho em folha. É Edward, não é? Pois é eu não... – Eu simplesmente nem ouvia mais o que ela dizia, eu estava hipnotizado pela beleza dela. Isabella Swan, a capitã das líderes de torcida de Forks High School. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Tudo que a minha mente registrava do falatório medonho dela era "Blábláblá blá bláblá blá". E meu nome. Ela ainda lembrava o meu nome. Eu estava no céu. Quer dizer, quantas líderes de torcida, vão lembrar o nome de um nerd antissocial que conheceu há dez anos atrás? Exatamente, nenhuma. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu ainda estava olhando-a de boca escancarada e ela continuava falando, quando notei que ela estava com a face meio vermelha . Comecei a imaginar quanto tempo ela aguentaria antes de ter um troço por falta de ar. Resolvi interromper. Mas, como o imbecil que sou, só piorei as coisas.

- Eu..ahn...tu..do bem. Sem...pro..ble..mas... – Isso Edward, gagueja e baba só mais um pouquinho, pra ela sair da dúvida e ter certeza que você é um completo retardado. Limpei a garganta, ajeitei os óculos que insistiam em deslizar pelo meu nariz, respirei fundo e tentei outra vez. – Quer dizer, é só um carro, bom.. dá pra consertar – Sorri.

- Graças a Deus. Foi sem querer, de verdade. E não se preocupe, eu vou pagar. – Avisou-me. Sorri.

- Não é necessário. É um arranhãozinho, não vai custar nada. – Mentira, eu sabia que me custaria uma nota, mas eu não queria vê-la gastar seu dinheiro com meu carro. Afinal é só um carro não é? Não, não era. Bom, ela era mais importante que o carro.

- Tudo bem então. Se você diz... Bom, eu já vou indo. – Acenou, entrou no carro e estacionou-o mais adiante.

Fui para a sala nas nuvens. Isabella Swan ainda lembrava o meu nome. Fazia tantos anos desde que nos conhecemos...

***Flashback On - 10 anos atrás***

Estava saindo da biblioteca da escola com vários livros nas mãos, em busca de um lugar onde pudesse lê-los. Acho que sempre fui desse jeito. Enquanto os outros meninos estavam em uma constante rivalidade com as meninas para provarem que eram superiores a elas, eu me escondia em algum lugar e fica lendo tantos livros quanto possível. Quando de repente algo, ou melhor alguém esbarrou em mim. Logo percebi quem era. Lauren e Jéssica, ou as odiáveis, como eu preferia chamar.

- Opa Jess, olha só o que a gente fez. Derrubamos os livros do Esquisitinho. – Lauren comentou com um ar de riso. Jéssica completou:

– Talvez a gente deva pedir desculpas antes que ele comece a chorar. Ou talvez dar um beijinho nele. Ah, esqueci, o Esquisitinho é alérgico a garotas né? – E todos os presentes gargalharam. Eu as odiava por isso. Tentei recuperar o que restou da minha dignidade enquanto me abaixava e tentava arrumar minha pilha de livros, mas fui impedido por um grito estridente.

- EI! – Ótimo. Mais uma. Era só o que eu precisava. – Vocês não tem o direito de fazerem isso com ele. Suas... Suas feiosas, peçam desculpas ou eu avisarei a professora. - Feiosas? Sério isso?

- Mas.. – as odiáveis tentaram protestar.

- AGORA! – A pequena menina gritou, perto de mim. Meus tímpanos protestaram. Mas eu ignorei. Estava paralisado apenas observando a menina de grandes olhos castanhos e rosto com formato de coração. Era tão linda...

- Desculpe Esquisitinho – Lauren falou com nojo na voz.

- Acho que esse não é o nome dele. – O lindo anjo, como eu apelidei, replicou.

- Ugh, desculpa E-D-W-A-R-D! Tá bom assim? – Jéssica berrou impaciente. A plateia ao meu redor, parecia prender o riso com a dificuldade da garota detestável de pronunciar meu nome.

- Tá bom pra você? – Meu anjo falou. Demorei alguns segundos para assimilar que a pergunta era para mim. – Ahn? Sim está bom. Sem problemas. – Respondi sorrindo para ela, só para ela.

- Ok, então. Caiam fora vocês duas. E se fizerem de novo, vocês vão se arrepender. – Estreitou os olhos para frisar a ameaça. Depois olhou para mim sorrindo. – Você se machucou ou algo assim? – Falou enquanto se abaixava para me ajudar a juntar meus livros.

- Não, eu... Eu estou bem, er... Obrigada. Não... Não precisava fazer aquilo sabe? – Falei meio incerto. Porque eu tinha que tinha que ser tão tímido? Isso era uma desgraça. Eu sabia que estava mais vermelho que um tomate, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Precisava. Aquelas meninas são tão irritantes, que não faço ideia de como elas se auto aguentam. – Bufou. Tão adorável... – Aqui, seus óculos. – Me entregou meus óculos que com minha queda acabaram caindo também. – NOSSA! – exclamou.

- O...O que? – Perguntei alarmado. Tinha alguma coisa na minha cara? Eu fiz alguma coisa e sequer percebi? Droga, Droga, Droga! – O que.. Aconteceu? – tentei outra vez.

- Você... Você tem olhos tão lindos, Edward. – Eu tenho? Sério? Senti meu rosto esquentar mais um pouco. – Sério, não sei por que usa esses óculos. Seus olhos... nossa, são realmente lindos. E brilhantes. Como esmeraldas. – Falou. E Logo depois corou violentamente. – Bom, preciso ir, tchau Edward! – E correu. Minha boca estava em formato de 'O'. Primeiro porque ela disse que eu tenho olhos bonitos. Como esmeraldas brilhantes. Segundo por que eu descobri que não sou o único capaz de corar violentamente. Foi então que eu percebi um detalhe.

- Qual seu nome? – gritei. Achei que ela nem sequer tinha ouvido quando ela se virou e sorriu mais uma vez.

- É BELLA – Gritou de volta, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. Ela definitivamente gostava de gritar. Bella. Definitivamente combinava com ela. Sorri bobamente. Naquela noite pela primeira vez eu sonhei com um anjo. O meu Lindo Anjo.

***Flashback Off***

Desde aquele dia, quando ela colocou as odiáveis para correr, eu entendi o que significava a palavra 'amor' (e algum tempo depois, a descoberta das palavras 'obsessão' e 'loucura' mas esse já é outro capítulo). Eu me apaixonei pelo meu Anjo, mas também, é impossível não se apaixonar. Ela é simplesmente a garota mais adorável da face da Terra. Por ela eu sacrificaria uma das minhas blusas de Star Wars. E olha que isso é muita coisa. Ninguém sabe do sufoco que eu passei pra conseguir qualquer uma das minhas 15 blusas da série.

Corri para a sala de aula. Eu amava história. Porque? Era fascinante saber sobre tudo o que aconteceu antes de mim. Guerras, descobertas científicas, a chegada do homem à lua, tudo isso me encantava. E havia também o fato de que meu anjo tinha essa aula comigo. Existia coisa melhor? Não.


End file.
